The Lion King: We Are One
by DragonessTiger
Summary: Asadi and Sahala, Kovu and Kiara's twins, become friends with two young humans though they know that humans and animals are enemies. But two vengeful villians have they're own plans. Can the power of friendship overcome these difficult times?
1. Another Circle of Life

The Lion King

Kiara & Kovu's Circle of Life 

Chapter 1: Another Circle Of Life

The great circle of the sun rose up over the African plain, hot and brilliant, just as it had done since the beginning of time. All around the animals of the Pride Lands gazed up at the sun as it bathed them all in its golden light. They sensed a stirring in the air as a gentle, cool breeze blew. They all knew that something special had happened in the Pride Lands. It was time.

Together, as one, all the animals moved in great herds, heading for a single destination. Elephants plodded along steadily. Antelope leaped through the grass. Giraffes loped. Cheetahs raced. Ants marched in a single line, while huge flocks of flamingos winged across the sky. They were all journeying towards Pride Rock to celebrate the birth of Queen Kiara and King Kovu's new family.

Above the gathering on the top the majestic Pride Rock, Rafiki, the wise, old baboon, watched as the animals gathered around. Beside Rafiki stood a younger baboon. This young baboon was Rafiki's apprentice, Yodara. Rafiki knew that one day his spirit would join Mufasa's and that Yodara would have to take his place. Yodara looked a lot like Rafiki, but his hair always stuck up and his beard wasn't nearly as long as Rafiki's.

Rafiki looked up at the sun. A gentle breeze blew by and ruffled his white beard. The old baboon smiled to himself as he felt a familiar presence in the air. He felt the presence of his old friend's spirit, Mufasa.

Mufasa watched from the heavens with a smile. Another circle of life was complete.

An old lion approached Rafiki's side. The two old friends smiled at each other and looked up at the sun. The lion was Simba. Simba was now many moons old now. His once bright red mane had tinges of grey and he was white around his nose. The elderly lion king felt a great sense of pride within himself. He was now a grandfather. He smiled as the gentle breeze blew through his mane. Simba felt his father, Mufasa, calling out to him, telling him that he was proud of him. Simba smiled with gratitude.

Simba turned slightly as an equally old lioness walked up to his side. It was his queen, Nala. He looked at Nala lovingly with his ruby red eyes. Nala was an old lioness now. Her once peach colored fur was now grayish, but she still untainted the grace that she had when she was young.

Just then a blue and white hornbill flew up and landed in front of the elders. It was Simba's majordomo, Zazu. The bird smiled and bowed to them. The four friends bowed they're heads at the bird.

The five friends walked up to the cave entrance of Pride Rock, where a handsome young lion and a beautiful young lioness rested.

The lion had brown and cream colored fur, a black mane, emerald green eyes and a scar across his left eye. It was none – other – than Kovu, King of the Pridelands.

Now a mature adult lion, Kovu was now a few inches larger than Simba and the strongest lion within the pride. His dark mane had grown considerably over the last few seasons. Although he was still young, his incredible strength, stanima and battle tactics were legendary. All animals of the Pridelands were greatful to have such an able leader as king.

The lioness had sandy colored fur and ruby red eyes. It was Kiara, daughter of Simba and Nala, and now Queen of the Pridelands.

Kiara was no longer a childish and carefree teenager, but now a responsible young adult. She had grown into a lean, sleek and beautiful lioness. Through Kovu's rigorous training, Kiara had become the prides greatest hunter, even outstanding her mate. And with her father's teachings she had become very level headed and wise. The Pridelands could not have been blessed with a better queen.

Rafiki and Yodara bowed a little to the king and queen. Kiara and Kovu bowed they're heads to the baboons.

Kiara looked down at a small bundle that was curled up in her arms. She gently licked the little bundle of fur. The tiny infant moved, raised its head and blinked its eyes several times. The infant had sandy colored fur just like its mother, but it had green eyes just like its father.

Kovu looked down at the tiny bundle of fur he held in his own arms. He nuzzled it gently with his muzzle. The little infant twitched, raised its head and yawned. The infant had brown and cream colored fur just like its father, but it had ruby red eyes just like its mother.

Rafiki smiled kindly as he looked at the two new borns. Never before had he ever seen such a healthier pair of twins.

Both Rafiki and Yodara cracked open a gourd, dipped they're fingers in the liquid, and made a special mark on the two infants foreheads. Then Rafiki took the sandy colored cub from Kiara and Yodara took the brown cub from Kovu, they carried them over to the edge of the rock and held them high.

Mufasa looked down from the heavens at the infants and smiled. He knew that these young cubs were one day destined to be the next great Lion King or Queen. He made a beam of sunlight shine down from the heavens onto the infants as a sign to all the animals that these cubs would be their future King or Queen.

A loud cheer rose from the plain. Elephants trumpeted. Monkeys screeched. Zebra's, rhinos, and a host of other animals stamped their hooves. Then a hush fell over the gathering. Together, the animals of the Pride Lands knelt before the infants.

Kiara and Kovu walked up to the baboons sides. Rafiki gave the sandy colored infant back to Kiara and Yodara gave the brown cub back to Kovu. The king and queen cradled the infants lovingly in their arms.

Simba and Nala walked up to their daughter and nuzzled their grandchild.

A lioness walked up to Kovu's side. She had brownish – cream colored fur and was a lighter cream colour around her muzzle, underbelly and toes. She had amethyst blue eyes and the fur on her head was rather scruffy. It was Kovu's sister, Vitani. She smiled at her brother and gently licked the infant.

A lion also walked up to Kovu's side. He had cream couloured fur. He was white around his muzzle, underbelly and paws. He had a white mane, and scars on his legs and shoulders. He had golden markings on his face and sapphire blue eyes. He was Vitani's mate, Shantu. He smiled at his mate and friend, and gave the infant a gentle nuzzle.

To the side of the lion family, a meerkat and a warthog watched happily. Timon, the meerkat, sat on the warthog's head. Pumbaa, the warthog, watched his friends with a big smile on his face.

"Ha, Pumbaa!" Timon sighed. "Look at those little guys. Like I said before: a chip of the old block!"

"Yup!" Pumbaa nodded. "And we're gonna raise them the same way we raised Simba and Kiara."

"That's right!" Timon agreed. "We're gonna teach em' everything we know. How ta bleach!" The little meerkat burped loudly into the air. "And dig for grubs!" He hopped off of Pumbaa's head, "It's gonna be just like the old days, buddy. You, me and the little guys."

Kiara giggled. "This little one is a boy." She looked down at the sandy colored infant.

"And this one is a girl." Kovu said, looking down at the brown infant.

"A girl and a boy!" Pumbaa cried, looking near faint.

Timon scratched the back of his head, "Boy, have we got our work cut out..."


	2. Dangers of the Pridelands

The Lion King

Kiara & Kovu's Circle of Life 

Chapter 2: Dangers of the Pridelands

Time passed by quickly and soon the two young infants grew into cubs. For them each day was a new adventure full of discovery! As the early morning sun rose over the horizon the two young cubs ran up to the edge of Pride Rock and looked out at their kingdom as it was bathed in a golden light. They're tails swayed from side to side excitedly. There was just so much to be explored.

The female of the twins had inherited her father's dark brown, scruffy fur. She was a cream colour around her muzzle, underbelly and toes. She had dark brown markings around her legs and the end of her tail, and she had a dark brown stripe running down the back of her head and neck. Despite her similarities to her father, she had her mother's slender, grace and her ruby – red eyes.

The male of the twins resembled both his father and grandfather. His coat was a golden sandy colour and he had a lighter sandy shade around his muzzle, underbelly and toes. A little tuft of a mane sat on his head that was red with black tips, even his tail tuft was red and black. There was clumps of the same fur on each of his elbows and he also had tuffs of black fur around his ears. His eyes were an emerald green colour like his father's.

"Wow!" The brown cub said. The Pride Lands looked so majestic in the sun's golden rays. "Isn't it beautiful, Malka?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah!" the sandy colored cub agreed. "Come on, Serafina!" Malka said to his sister as he bounded back into Pride Rock. "Let's go find the others and have some fun!"

The two cubs raced back into the cave to look for their friends. Serafina ran up to where Vitani and Shantu were sleeping. As she expected, her cousin, Viva, was fast asleep beside her mother.

"Hey, Viva wake up!" Serafina said gently shaking her cousin. "Stop dreaming about you're grub and let's go!"

Viva yawned loudly. Viva was the same age as the twins, but she was a little bigger than them. She had her father's cream couloured fur and golden markings. She was white around her muzzle, underbelly, toes and had a white mohawk. Although she looked a great deal like her father, Viva had inherited her mother's Outlander line with her scruffy fur and amethyst blue eyes.

"What is it?" Viva yawned again. "Is it breakfast time?"

Serafina frowned at the other cub. Unlike her cousins, Viva was very lazy and she was always hungry. All she ever did was sleep all day and think about food. Serafina sometimes wondered if Viva only lived to sleep and eat.

Serafina gave Viva a playful slap on the back of her head, "Come on, you pile of pig fat! Get up!"

"Okay, okay!" Viva growled. "I'm up! I'm up!" She yawned loudly and stretched.

Malka ran up to where his uncle Kopa was sleeping with his mate, Shanti. Kopa was Kiara's older brother. Before Malka's mother, Kopa was destined to be ruler, but he handed the throne over to Kiara because he didn't want to be king. He left the Pridelands to live with Shanti and her clan, but he came back every now and then for a visit.

Kopa looked a lot like his father. He was a bright golden colour and was a lighter colour around his muzzle, underbelly and toes. But he had Nala's blue eyes. His mane was brown instead of red and was much scruffier than his father's. There was also brown fur on each of his knees.

Shanti, Kopa's mate, was a young tigon. Shanti had peach colored fur and was a lighter colour of peach around her muzzle and underbelly, much like Nala's. But she had brown stripes all over her body and aqua green eyes.

As Malka had thought, he saw his cousin, Ushaki, was busy chasing a mouse while his parents slept. Ushaki was a year older than his cousins and he was the biggest out of the four of them. Ushaki looked a lot like both of his parents. His fur was bright gold and was lighter around his muzzle, underbelly and toes. Brown stripes covered his golden pelt. Unlike his father or grandfather, Ushaki had a small black mane and black fur on each knee, he had however inherited his father's sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey, Ushaki!" Malka said, bounding over. "Quit playing cat and mouse and come on!"

Ushaki immediately forgot about the mouse and ran up to his cousin. "What's up?" He asked excitedly. "Are we going on another adventure?"

Malka grinned. That's what he liked best about his cousin. Ushaki was always ready to go on a new adventure with his three cousins. But sometimes Ushaki could be a little too adventurous for his own good.

"Come on, then!" Ushaki said, running towards the girls. "Let's go and get Tii!"

The two young lions ran up to the young lioness' who were standing at the bottom of a ledge where a nest was built. Zazu stayed up in the nest with his mate, Paulie, and his son, Tii.

Paulie was a beautiful hornbill with fiery – red feathers tipped in rouge – red with a white underbelly. Paulie was a very gentle and kind bird, and very carefree compared to her mate.

Tii was a little younger than the four lion cubs. He had violet – purple feathers tipped in dark purple with a white underbelly. Tii's feathers could be easily ruffled and he also had a strong sense of personal dignity, but he was a little more laid – back and adventurous than his parents.

"Tii! Tii, are you awake?" Serafina asked.

Tii, who was busy cleaning his feathers, looked down from his nest, "Of course."

"Well, quit cleaning yourself like a girl and come on!" Ushaki said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Serafina and Viva said in union.

Ushaki's ears dropped and he grinned nervously, "No offense."

Malka and Tii chuckled.

Tii flew down, "Come on, let's go and have an adventure!"

The five friends ran out of the cave and started to race off down Pride Rock's ledges towards the plains. All of them ready for a new adventure.

But then Malka bumped into a large brown paw as it stepped in front of him and Serafina bumped into her brother's back. Viva ran into Serafina and Ushaki crashed into Viva's back. Tii flew straight into a large, hairy black mane and fell onto Malka's head.

The young cubs and bird shook off they're dizziness and slowly looked upwards to the lion's face. They looked up into the face of Kovu.

Kovu looked down at the youngsters with a sly smile, "Now why are the five of you off in such a hurry?"

"We're just going exploring, papa." Serafina told her father.

"Ah, on the prowl for adventure are we?" Kovu said as he ruffled Malka's mane.

Kiara walked up to Kovu's side. "Now remember to be careful." She reminded them. "Don't go off to the Northern Boarder and…"

"…and if we see any strangers don't talk to them just come straight home." Malka finished. "We know, mom." Malka was growing a little impatient. They're mother and father said those same words to them over and over again whenever he and his sister were going off to play. He had heard it so many times it was enough to make him sick.

"Can we please go now?" Ushaki asked giving his uncle and aunt a big toothy grin.

Kovu gave his nephew a rather stern look, "Very funny."

Kopa and Vitani walked up to they're other siblings sides. Kopa chuckled a little at his son's eagerness, "Mind your uncle, Ushaki."

"Yes, dad." The cub said.

Vitani then gave the children a serious look, "And stay away from the man village."

Zazu flew up to the lions. "Nothing there, but a bunch of humans who would sooner eat you or wear you than look at you." He told the youngsters as he landed beside his son.

Kovu growled a little in the back of his throat. The humans were known for they're crimes in the Pridelands. They came in to they're land stealing food and hunting animals. But they were mostly known for their advanced weaponry. Kovu had hated those two leggers ever since his father's death.

"Zazu's right." he growled. "You can never turn your back on them."

Malka and Serafina cocked they're ears and looked at each other in confusion. Why couldn't you ever turn your back on a human? Lions ate other animals and so did the humans. It was all apart of the circle of life. So what was the problem?

"Why can't we turn our back on a human?" Malka asked his father.

Kovu sighed. His children didn't understand why the humans were dangerous, but someday they would.

"Never mind." He told them. "Run along now."

Serafina still didn't understand. She was curious to know why the humans were seen as a threat to the lions. "But papa we…"

"You'll both understand someday." Kovu told them.

"Now go and have fun." Kiara told them.

The two cubs still didn't understand why the humans were dangerous, but they'd worry about that later. The youngsters nuzzled their parents fore legs loving and then bounded off down Pride Rocks ledges.

"And remember to stay away from the Wastelands!" Kiara called after the cubs. "The Wastelands are-"

"-dangerous and strictly off limits!" Malka shouted back. "We know, mom!"

Kovu and Kiara watched as the young cubs scampered down to the plains. They smiled a little to themselves. Malka and Serafina were so adventurous and curious. The youngsters reminded the two lions of…

"Do those little mischief-makers remind you of anyone?" A familiar voice asked. The young lions turned to see Simba walking up to them. The old lion sat between his son and daughter.

"Who do they remind you of, father?" Kiara asked teasingly.

Simba nuzzled her, "They remind me of you two when you were cubs."

Kopa chuckled, "I thought you might say that."

Vitani sat beside her brother. "They get they're energy from you too, Kovu." She told him. "You were always wandering off when you were young."

Kovu chuckled as he remembered all the times he had run off on his own when he was a cub. He had always bounded off somewhere in the Outlands. He had always managed to get himself into trouble and that troublesome attitude was what had made him meet Kiara. Sometimes Kovu couldn't help wondering if his son would one day find love just by bumping into to someone in forbidden territory.

Kovu looked down the plains with concern. Having that same troublesome personality that he had had when he was young Malka and Serafina were able to get themselves into so many scrapes. Hopefully, today they would try to keep out of trouble.

"I just hope that they stay out of trouble." He said.

"Don't worry." Simba said. "You two weren't always in trouble when you were cubs."

Kovu smiled. Simba was right. He and Kiara had managed not to get into to trouble too many times. Maybe today Malka and Serafina would just have a day of play.

* * *

The young cubs and bird chased each other through the tall grass together, laughing all the way. At times the cubs would pounce at one another and tumble along the ground while Tii would swoop towards the ground and then soar back into the air.

Malka pounced at his sister, but Serafina quickly jumped out of the way. Malka tumbled to the ground and watched as his sister ran off.

"You can't catch me, bro!" She said as he looked over her shoulder.

"Betcha I can!" Malka grinned. He got up and chased after Serafina.

The two lion cubs ran off through the tall grasslands together laughing the whole time. Malka jumped onto an old log and leaped into the air. Serafina looked over her shoulder to see if her brother was keeping up only to see him flying through the air towards her. Malka pounced onto his sister and they both tumbled across the ground. The two cubs laughed as they rolled across the ground. But their laughter soon turned into panic as they tumbled uncontrollably down some dirt ledges.

"Malka!" Ushaki cried.

"Serafina!" Viva yelled.

"Be careful!" Tii screamed.

The two lion cubs and the young bird watched as the twins tumbled and rolled down the slope.

"Whoa!" Malka cried.

"Ahh!" Serafina screamed.

The brother and sister thought that they would tumble down all the way and hit the hard ground far below, but instead of landing on the hard floor of the ground, they fell onto something soft with a muffled thud. The cubs' shook off they're dizziness and looked down to see that they had landed on someone's fat, spongy stomach.

"What's all the ruckus first thing in the morning?" an annoyed voice asked.

The twins looked over they're shoulders to see two heads looking at them, one big and one small.

"Ahhhhh!" the cubs screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the heads screamed.

The two frightened cubs jumped off the creature's stomach and hid behind a boulder to get away from the monster.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the voice said again. "Malka, Serafina, come outta there!"

"It's just us." Another voice said.

Malka and Serafina looked out from behind they're hiding place only to see that the frightening monster was only Timon and Pumbaa taking a nap. The twins heaved a sigh of relief. Viva and Ushaki both bounced down on Pumbaa's stomach and swiftly landed on the ground while Tii flew down and landed on Malka's shoulder.

Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's stomach and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What have I told you kids about waking a meerkat and warthog from they're beauty sleep?"

The twins flattened they're ears in guilt. They had disturbed Timon and Pumbaa from so many naps that Timon had really gotten annoyed with it. He always lectured them whenever he and Pumbaa were disturbed.

"That it isn't right to wake them up from dreaming about grubs?" Serafina asked.

"That's right." Timon said, putting his hands on his hips. "Besides, is this anyway to treat your royal babysitters?"

"We're sorry, Timon." Malka apologized.

Timon just shook his head, but he couldn't help smiling at the sincerity of Malka's honest apology. "Ah, well!" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Now that we're awake, let's eat!"

"Oh, yeah! Let's!" Viva said, wagging her tail and licking her lips.

"Viva, forgive me for asking, but is there ever a time when you're not thinking about food?" Tii asked.

"There's never a time when she's not thinking of food." Ushaki told the young hornbill.

Pumbaa trotted over to a large bolder. Using his strong tusks, he tipped the bolder over to reveal the muddy mulch beneath it. Wriggling and squirming in the mud were thousands of worms and slugs.

Timon scrambled over to an old log, "C'mere kids, and I'll show ya how to get a really good meal."

The youngsters did as they were told and watched as the little meerkat hopped into a hole with only his rear sticking out.

Timon hummed a little tune as his rear wriggled, his tail swayed and his feet scrambled. He suddenly screamed and his rear thrashed about as he struggled to get out. Using his legs, he pushed himself free from the log. He sat up and shook away his dizziness. In his arms were wriggling and squiggling grubs and beetles, and one beetle was clinging to his nose.

"And that's how ya catch a grub!" Timon said, pulling the beetle from his nose. The girls were grossed out.

"Keep those things away from me!" Viva said.

"They're disgusting!" Serafina added.

The boys, on the other hand, didn't find the grubs disgusting at all.

"Cool!" Malka said.

"That was awesome, Timon!" Ushaki added.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Tii asked.

Serafina and Viva rolled they're eyes and sighed, "Boys."

Timon placed the grubs and beetles on a large leaf beside Pumbaa's worms and slugs. The little meerkat and large warthog licked they're lips as they watched the bugs crawl all over the leaf.

Timon picked up a blue beetle and bit it's head off with a disgusting crunching sound, "Mmm, blue dung beetle with a very pleasant crunch."

"Want some, kids?" Timon asked. He held up the leaf with all the insects creeping and crawling all over the leaf and each other. The boys suddenly changed they're minds about the bugs and the girls were just plain grossed out.

"Eww, gross!" Serafina said, turning away.

"That's disgusting!" Malka added, holding up his paws.

Viva held her stomach, "I just lost my appetite."

"It's highly undignified." Tii said, turning his beak up.

Ushaki covered his mouth with his paw, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Oh well, you're loss! How bout' you, big boy?" Timon asked, holding the leaf up to Pumbaa's snout.

Pumbaa sniffed the bugs hungrily and licked his lips. "Yummy! Yummy!" he sang."I got bugs in my tummy!"

"And I just love to munch on them!" Timon added.

"Yeah!" Pumbaa agreed. "And it's not like! It's love!" Drool dribbled from his lips as he took a mouthful of worms into his mouth. The drool dripped from his lips onto the other grubs.

"Oh, you always do that!" Timon groaned. "Ya take a mouthful of grubs and then ya drool all over the rest! It drives me crazy!"

"Sorry." Pumbaa said, swallowing the worms. "But you know how I get when I'm hungry. I can't help it if I eat like a pig!"

"Pumbaa, you are a pig!" Timon reminded him. "But sometimes I wish you were a... sloth! Ya great big lump of blubber!"

Pumbaa snorted angrily, "Look who's talking, Mr Ground Rat!"

"Oh, yeah!" Timon growled while glaring into the warthog's eyes.

"Yeah!" Pumbaa snarled back, leering down on the little meerkat.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The cubs and bird rolled they're eyes as the typical 'oh yeah' argument began.

Malka and Serafina were beginning to get a little bored with all this talk about grubs. Being as quiet as a mouse they began to sneak away. Malka nodded his head towards the others and they began to follow the twins. They slipped past the two arguing friends and ran out into the grasslands.

Pumbaa and Timon kept on arguing. The warthog and meerkat didn't even notice that the cubs or bird were gone.

* * *

The young friends grumbled over Timon and Pumbaa's disgusting grubs as they wandered through the grasslands. None of them liked the idea of eating wriggling and squiggling grubs.

"Are those two crazy?" Ushaki asked. "They've practically got bugs on the brain."

"How could they even eat those disgusting wriggling and squiggling things?" Tii said, shivering in disgust.

"Those bugs have got to taste ooey and gooey." Viva said, making a face and sticking out her tongue. "Yuck!"

Malka and Serafina looked at each other and giggled. Sure Timon and Pumbaa didn't have very refined tastes, but it was always fun to see others get grossed out as the duo ate the grubs.

As the twins climbed a small ridge, they looked up into the distance and gasped at the sight they saw. The other two cubs and bird didn't even notice that the twins weren't listening to them.

"Yeah, yuck is defiantly the word." Ushaki said. "What do you think Malka?"

But Malka wasn't listening. He was too busy staring out into space.

"Hey, Malka!" Ushaki called to his cousin. But Malka just continued to stare out into space.

"I guess Malka's head is in the clouds." Viva giggled. "Right, Serafina?"

Serafina didn't hear her cousin. She too was looking out into the distance with her brother.

Viva cocked an eyebrow at Serafina. Why wasn't she answering her? "Serafina, are you listening to me?" she asked.

Again neither of the twins answered. They just continued to stare out into the distance. Ushaki and Viva looked at each other. What was wrong with the twins?

Tii flew up to the twins and placed a foot on each twins head. He leaned over slightly to look into the lions eyes. He waved a wing in front of they're faces, "Hello, this is you're conscience speaking."

But the twins took no notice. Sighing, Tii looked up to see what they were staring at. He gasped, "Wow, look at that!"

Ushaki and Viva walked up the ridge. They gasped in amazement and surprise. Out in the distance was a barren and rugged landscape with huge jagged and curved rocks jutting up from the ground. There was some grass, but it was golden with the dryness of the land and steam sprouted up from a cluster of geysers.

Viva was at loss for words, "Whoa! Cool. What is that place?"

"I believe that would be what our parents call...the Wastelands." Tii told the lioness matter – of – factly.

"That's the Wastelands?" Ushaki said in disbelief. A wide, mischievous smile spread across his lips, "Awesome!"

Malka and Serafina just stared out at the barren landscape. This was the Wastelands? This was the so called dangerous place their parents had told them about. What was so dangerous about it? It didn't look dangerous at all. It only looked dry and hot, and it looked completely deserted. No animal would want to live there. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

Tii lost his footing as the twins leaped off the ridge. He tumbled down they're backs and landed flat on his back on the hard ground. He quickly shook off his dizziness and sat up. "Hey, where are you two going?" he called after the twins.

"Where else? To the Wastelands." Serafina said with a mischievous gleam in her ruby – red eyes.

"WHAT!" Viva was taken aback. "You can't go there! You heard what you're dad said! We're not allowed!"

"Aw, come on!" Malka groaned. "We're all curious to see what's out there. Besides, no one'll even know we've been there."

Tii stood up, "I don't think it's such a good idea either, Malka. Our parents will be furious if do they find out."

Ushaki rolled his eyes at his cousin and friend. Viva was never really the adventurous type. She was far too lazy. As for Tii, he was just a plain old scardy – cat. Ushaki looked out at the dry lands. Malka and Serafina were right. It didn't look so dangerous, besides, who would even know that they'd been there.

"Aw, don't be such spoil sports you two!" Ushaki said. He jumped off the ridge and bounded up next to his cousins. "Look at that place! There's nothing to be afraid of. Have a little fun once in a while!"

"If you call going into the Wastelands fun then I'd hate to see what you call boring." Viva snapped back.

Ushaki snorted in frustration. Why did Viva and Tii have to be so serious all the time? Sometimes he'd swear that those two never wanted to have any fun. "Okay, fine then!" he huffed. "You two stay here I'm going to have an adventure." He then trotted off towards the Wastelands.

Malka had enough of Viva and Tii's protests too. "Later guys!" he said, trotting off behind Ushaki.

Serafina began to follow her brother. "Hope you two have fun eating grubs with Timon and Pumbaa!" she called back to them.

Viva stopped short. Eat grubs with Timon and Pumbaa! No way! Though she didn't like the idea of going into the Wastelands, she defiantly didn't want to eat bugs! "Hey, guys wait up!" she called, bounding after her friends. "Wait for me!"

Tii watched as his friends ran off. He shook his head. Those four were just looking for trouble. They were crazy if they thought they could just wander into the Wastelands and be back in time for dinner.

Tii sighed and looked around. There wasn't another soul in sight. A cool breeze blew by, ruffling his feathers and making him shiver slightly. Everything seemed quiet. A little too quiet. Tii began to feel a bit...lonesome. He looked at his friends then back at Pride Rock then back again. He knew that they would get in trouble if they're parents found out where they'd been, but he didn't want to be left alone.

Tii sighed and flew after his friends, "Guys, I'm coming too! But only because you insist!"

The four lion cubs waited for the hornbill to catch up. Then the five young friends made they're way towards the dry and deserted grounds of the Wastelands.


	3. Friends & Foes

The Lion King

Kiara & Kovu's Circle of Life 

Chapter 3: Friends & Foes

Boiling steam burst up from clusters of geysers, the small growths of grass was dry and prickly, and the sun's glare was hot and fierce.

The four young lions made they're way through the deserted and barren land. The hard, dry ground was slightly hot under they're paws and the rays of the sun burned on they're backs.

Tii flew beside his friends through the hot and stuffy air. The air currents were warm and intoxicating from the heat. The young hornbill's wings flapped slowly and he panted slightly as he felt near faint. The sun's blazing glare on his back didn't help much either.

The young lions didn't feel any better than the bird did. They walked slowly and panted heavily. They wobbled from side to side at times as the muscles in they're legs grew tired and weak.

Finally, half in and half out of the shade of a large, rugged and curved rock the young lions legs gave way and they collapsed. Just above them, Tii's tired and weary wings could no longer support him. He slowly floated down to the ground and landed softly on Viva's back.

Lying beside her brother, half in and out of the shade, Serafina panted steadily as her eyes wearily looked around the landscape. She swallowed hard, longing for the cool, clear water of the watering hole in the Pridelands. The young lioness was hot and her throat was dry.

Serafina's ruby – red eyes shifted wearily, looking for a watering hole. But all she could see was the dry, rocky ground and dry grass, and huge, jagged rocks. As she was about to give up, she suddenly spotted something green not that far away from her. Raising her head, she stared at it and came to see that it was a large leaf.

Curious, Serafina got to her feet and trotted over to the leaf. Looking down, she came to see her reflection shining in a small pool of water collected in the leaf's embrace. The young lioness wagged her tail happily and quickly turned to her friends, "Hey guys, come over here quick! I've found water!"

"WATER!"

As if they had been bolted by lighting, the youngsters were on they're feet and up beside Serafina lapping up some of the cool and refreshing water.

Viva licked her wet lips, "Well, that was lucky."

"It certainly was." Tii wiped his beck with his wing and let out a relieved sigh. As if he had been given life saving medicine, he felt much better now that he had a drink.

It was very lucky that Serafina had seen the leaf. But something then dawned upon the young hornbill. How could a leaf that was full of water be out here in the middle of nowhere? The Wastelands were supposed to be deserted. No one lived here...didn't they?

Tii began to feel very nervous. What if someone really did live out here? Someone like...the hyenas? "Er, guys." he said in a shaky voice. "I think we should be getting back now. Our parents will be wondering where we are."

The four young lion cubs stared at the young hornbill. Why was Tii nervous all of a sudden?

Ushaki just smiled smugly, he knew what was wrong. "What's the matter, Tii?" he teased. "Are you scared?"

"No, of course not!" Tii said, shaking his head. "It's just that we've been gone a while and our parents are probably wondering where we are." By looking into the young liger's eyes, Tii knew that Ushaki didn't believe him.

Ushaki just snorted, "Yeah, right you chicken!" He began to jog around the little bird chanting, "Tii's a scardy cat! Tii's a scardy cat!"

"I am not!" Tii shouted, folding his wings across his chest and puffing his feathers out.

Serafina frowned at Ushaki. If there was one thing that she couldn't stand it was Ushaki making fun of others. Just because Tii was feeling uneasy didn't necessarily mean that he was afraid. Serafina bent down and awkwardly put her paw around the little bird, "It's okay, Tii. Nobody lives out here."

"Yeah." Malka said, walking up to his twin's side. "There's nothing to be afraid of out here."

"D-don't be so sure."

The young friends turned to see that the shaky voice had come from Viva. She was trembling slightly and staring down at something on the ground. They walked up to the lioness' side.

"What do you mean by that?" Ushaki asked, not bothering to look at what she was staring at. "Who would live out here?"

Viva pointed at something with her paw, "Like whatever made this!"

The small group followed her gaze. They gasped. There on the ground was the dead carcous of a buffalo and beside it were several large bloody paw prints. The prints were smaller than a full grown lion's, but larger than a cub's. They looked a little like...hyena paw prints!

At the sight if the dead animal, Tii's face paled. His knees began to shake and his whole body trembled. Letting out a scream, he jumped up and tightly held onto Viva.

The creamy – white cub also trembled at the sight. She tightly wrapped her arms around the small bird as her teeth chattered. Whoever or whatever did that must have been pretty hungry to bring down a full grown bull buffalo.

Ushaki shook his head in disgust at the two trembling. "Calm down you babies!" he growled. "Show some back bone!"

Serafina looked around cautiously. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but them. Whoever this carcous belonged to seemed to have left it in a hurry. Following the prints, Serafina saw that they left through a small tunnel in the side of a canyon wall. "Whatever it was it went that way." she said, pointing.

"Yes, but...what if it comes back?" Tii pointed out, still clutching to Viva.

"Then its gonna have to deal with me." Malka said boastfully. "I'll show it who's boss." He danced around doing crazy punches, kicks and slashes in the air while standing on his hind legs. "Whaaaa...hi – eee...yaaaah! That thing'll know not to mess with me!"

Serafina gave her brother a skeptical look. Typical Malka. He was a lion born without fear and with incredible stamina. As young as he was, Malka was an excellent fighter and had absolutely no fear of anything or anyone.

Serafina groaned and shook her head, "Show off!"

_Hooooowwwwlllll!_

The small group jumped out of they're skins as a loud, eerie howl echoed around the valley. Whatever kind of creature that had killed the buffalo was coming back! The small group screamed in fright and scattered. Viva and Ushaki ran up over a mound with Tii following in the air while Serafina hid inside a small tunnel nearby. Malka didn't even notice the eerie howl or that his friends were gone as he was too busy doing his crazy stunts.

"There what do you think of that guys?" he panted, getting back down on all fours. But as he turned to his friends he saw that they were gone.

"Sis, Ushaki, Viva, Tii!" Malka looked around for his friends, but there was no sign of them. "Guys where are you?"

Serafina, who was nearby, had heard her brother's cries. Looking out of her hiding place, she saw Malka searching frantically for her and the others. She blinked in surprise. Malka never acted like that. But what surprised her the most was the look on his face. He looked...frightened.

Malka didn't even notice that Serafina was watching him. He was in a state of panic looking in every direction for his friends. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. "Serafina, guys, where are you?" He shouted. "Please, come out! I don't wanna be alone!"

The hiding lioness smiled wickedly. So that's what Malka was afraid of. He was afraid of being alone. She chuckled evilly. At long last, she had found out Malka's fear.

Malka, on the other hand, wasn't finding this enjoyable at all. His heart was beating hard against his chest. He looked around frantically in every direction of the creepy valley. Fearing that whatever had killed the buffalo would jump out at him. Malka's eyes began to burn. Never in his life had he ever felt so afraid.

"Serafina, where are you! SERAFINA!" he cried, but his twin didn't answer. Malka finally broke down into tears and began to cry.

The mischievous gleam in Serafina's eyes faded as she watched her brother cry. If there was one thing that she couldn't stand it was to see her twin upset. Her ears dropped in guilt. How could she think that hiding from her brother was funny when he was so scared? Serafina ran out to her twin.

"Malka, I'm here!" Serafina nuzzled her head against her brother's chest and licked his tears away. "Shh, it's all right. Don't cry. I'm here."

Great relief washed over Malka like a wave upon the shore. He nuzzled his chin against his sister's head and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Oh, Serafina I thought you'd left me! Please, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I won't." Serafina hugged her twin just as tightly. "I promise."

Malka just smiled.

But the comforting reunion was short lived as another eerie howl echoed through the air and over the valley. Both twins jumped in fright with a scream. Fearful that the creature was getting closer, they ran off through a rift which ended in a steep hill.

Unable to stop, the two cubs slid down the hill. They slid so fast that they slid up a huge curved rock and were thrown into the air. Sliding down another curved rock as they fell then tumbling along the ground before falling off a ridge.

The brother and sister thought that they would hit the hard ground far below, but instead of landing on the hard floor of the ground, they crashed into something soft with a muffled thud before falling to the ground and coming to an uncomfortable stop. The cubs' shook off they're dizziness and looked to see what they had bumped into.

Malka and Serafina gasped. There, not inches away from them, were two strange looking creatures. Ones they didn't recognize. The creatures were funny looking, with odd, patchy coats.

One was a young boy who was about five to six years old. He had short, messy blonde hair and pale skin with golden yellow eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue levis shorts with white - blue striped trainers. He was also wearing an old baseball cap.

The other was a young girl about the same age. She had long, raven black hair and fairly tanned skin with honey brown eyes. She was wearing a red headband around her head, a purple shirt and a light blue skirt with old brown sandles.

Both creatures got up on they're hands and knees. The young girl rubbed her shoulder whilst the boy rubbed his head.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the boy turned to glare at them, but as soon as he saw them his eyes wided in fear. "Argh! Lions!"

"Lions!" the girl cried. As soon as she saw the twins her eyes went as wide as the boy's. The two youngsters jumped to they're feet as if they'd been scaled.

Malka and Serafina gasped at seeing that the two creatures stood on two legs and wore patchy coats the cubs suddenly realized what the youngsters were.

"Humans!" Serafina screamed, jumping onto her feet.

"Run!" Malka cried.

All four of the youngsters screamed and ran away from each other. The cubs quickly hid behind a mound of dirt and the children hid behind a large boulder. For a moment neither pair moved from they're hiding place, fearing that one or the other would attack them.

But both sides began to wonder if the other was still hiding as well. Soon curiosity got the best of them. Malka and the young boy carefully looked out from behind they're hiding places at the same time. But as soon as they saw each other they quickly ducked back into the safety of they're hiding places.

Both Malka and Serafina looked at each other. They knew that they couldn't stay and hide behind this mound forever. Sooner or later they would have to face the two humans.

Determination shone in Malka's eyes as he looked at his sister. He knew that they had to face the humans to escape. They may be bigger and stronger than him, but Malka wasn't going down without a fight.

Serafina was a little unsure about facing these humans, but as she saw the determination in her brother's eyes it filled her heart with courage. If Malka was crazy enough to take on these two humans if they had to then so was she.

The two young cubs cautiously stepped out from behind their hiding place at the same time the children did the same. Malka and Serafina were just about to attack when they're eyes connected with the young childrens. They're eyes were kind and gentle with absolutely no sign of hatred or anger. The children saw very much the same in the cubs eyes. For a moment they held each others gaze.

The young boy the spoke up, "Are you really lions?"

Malka stared up at the boy in confusion as he cocked his ears and arched an eyebrow. Were they really lions? What was that supposed to mean? Didn't this human know a lion when he saw one? Hadn't he ever seen a lion? He knew that this human wouldn't understand him if he spoke, but he answered him none – the – less,

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing." the girl said. "We just never knew that lions were kinda...cute."

Serafina shied away bashfully. "You really think so?" But then she stopped short. This human understood what they were saying! Impossible! No human had ever understood any animal language! Looking at her brother, Serafina could see that he was just as surprised as she was.

Thinking that they had imagined it, the two cubs shook they're heads. They looked up at the young humans questionably. Had they really understood what they were saying or was it just a lucky guess?

As if reading the cubs minds, the children chuckled. They smiled reassuringly letting the two cubs know that they weren't imagining it. They really could understand what they were saying.

For the first time in they're lives, Malka and Serafina didn't know what to say. They could only stare at the two humans, wide eyed and open mouthed.

The girl looked down at Serafina fondly. In a way, she liked this lion. The young lioness didn't seem to fit the description of what lions were supposed to act like that her mother had told her. Lions were supposed to be terrible and bloodthirsty creatures, but this little lioness wasn't at all like that. Not wanting the cub to think that she was an enemy so she decided to show her that she liked her. Kneeling the girl held out her hand, encouraging Serafina to come to her.

Serafina was a little suspicious by this. None – the – less she slowly approached. She sniffed the young girl's outstretched hand. Her scent didn't smell dangerous. The female cub watched as the girl raised her hand to Serafina's cheek with ever slow movements. Serafina snarled softly, letting the girl know that she would attack if this was a trick.

But it wasn't. The girl was touching her with gentle fingers and gently stroking her with her thumb. Serafina was surprised by these movements. She looked up at the girl and they're eyes met. Her touch was soft and her eyes were gentle. Serafina knew that she had nothing to fear from this human and smiled.

Malka just stared at his twin, surprised by her actions. He, on the other hand, still wasn't to sure. He looked up at the young boy. Could they really trust these young humans?

The boy met the cub's gaze. He smiled, like the girl, he too liked this lion. The young lion wasn't at all like the description that his father had told him. Lions were supposed to be frightening and murdering beasts, but this little lion wasn't like that at all. He didn't want to be enemies with this cub, he wanted to be friends. As the girl had done, he knelt down and held out his hand.

Malka was puzzled by this. Slowly and cautious he approached. He sniffed the boy's hand. He sure didn't smell dangerous. Soon, the boy's hand began lowering onto his head. But it didn't lower with a hard blow. Instead, it touched his fur gently. Still, Malka growled a warning that he was ready to strike if the gentle movement became a harsh blow.

The boy lifted and lowered his hand, again and again, in patting, caressing movements. Serafina was surprised. As he looked up at the boy they're eyes met. His touch was gentle and her eyes were warm. Malka smiled as he knew that he had nothing to fear from this human.

"So, what's you're name cubs?" the boy asked.

"The name's Malka." the cub told the boy. He then pointed to his sister, "And this is my sister, Serafina."

"Hi!" Serafina smiled, wagging her tail.

The boy stood up with a smile, "Nice to meet ya! My name's Shamwari."

"And I'm Rajah." The girl said, standing up.

The cubs just smiled.

But the newly formed friendship was short lived as a loud growl echoed through the air and over the valley. The youngsters jumped in fright. Just then Ushaki and Viva ran up and protectively jumped in front of their cousins. Tii flew down and landed in between the two cubs and held his wings up in a protective status.

Shamwari and Rajah stepped back in fear. Ushaki and Viva's fur was bristled, they're claws were extended and they were growling fiercely while showing they're fangs.

Malka and Serafina quickly jumped out from behind their friends and stood in front of the two humans. They shook their heads, silently ordering the group not to attack their new friends.

The others were surprised and confused. The twins were protecting these humans! Why? Did they even know if they could really trust them? The three looked up into the childrens eyes. They were surprised by what they saw. Instead of seeing hatred and anger they saw kindness and a kind of respect for animals.

Still a little unsure, Ushaki walked up to his cousins. "Are you guys sure that we can really trust these two leggers?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Viva agreed, walking up. "I mean...what if it's a trick?"

Tii flew up and landed on Ushaki's head. "Yes, what if it is a trickery of these humans?" he added, eying the children suspiciously. "Remember what you're dad said about them. You can never turn you're back on a human."

Shamwari had overheard this. "Never turn you're back on a human?" he said, shocked. "We were always told never to turn you're back on a lion."

Everyone was surprised. They couldn't believe that they had all been told the exact same thing about each other. They all smiled. Maybe they weren't as different as they thought they were.

"I guess our clan and you're pride are like two peas in a pod." Rajah giggled, kneeling to stroke Serafina again.

No longer suspicious of the children, Viva stepped forward. "Maybe we're not so different at all." she said.

Everyone just smiled. Shamwari knelt to pat Malka again. Ushaki and Viva put they're paws on Shamwari and Rajah's knees, waiting to be stroked themselves. Tii flew up onto Shamwari's head, making his hat fall over his eyes. Everyone laughed as the young boy adjusted his hat.

Hooooowwwwlllll!

The small group jumped out of they're skins as another eerie howl echoed over the valley. It sounded louder and closer this time! The small group huddled together in fright and looked around nervously.

"W-what was that?" Rajah asked while clutching Serafina and Viva tightly.

Tii, who had flown under Shamwari's hat, poked his head out. "I-I don't know." he said, shaking uncontrollably. "But we should get out of here. I think whoever lives here is coming back."

"That's silly!" Shamwari said, looking up at the young hornbill. "Who would be stupid enough to live out here?"

"That would be us!"

The group jumped again at hearing a rather gruff and somewhat silly voice. Looking up, they saw three wild dogs standing upon a ridge. These three canines were smaller than a full grown human or lion, but larger than a child or cub. They all had gleaming yellow eyes, huge black ears, sharp white fangs, white muzzles and underbellies and long, bushy white tipped tails.

The biggest wild dog was a large male with a strongly built chest and sturdy legs. He was a dirty brown colour with black patches all over his body. He had a black stripe running down his muzzle and underbelly, white legs and a white mohawk running down the back of his head and neck.

The second wild dog was a female with an agile and rather strongly built body. She too was a dirty brown colour with black lighting bolt patches running down her neck, back and her tail. She had black legs and a black mohawk.

The third wild dog was also a male and the smallest in the group. He didn't look as strong as the other two. Instead, he looked rather silly and dopey. His ears were scratched and torn, his fur was messy and infested with fleas, and his mohawk was matted and scruffy.

Like the other two, he was a dirty brown colour with black rings around his neck, middle, legs and tail. He had dark brown legs and a dark brown mohawk.

The dog trio jumped down and slowly approached the small group. The two larger dogs chuckled evilly while the third just laughed hysterically.

"Well, well, what have we got here, Solar?" the female asked slyly, turning to the largest male.

The huge male just smiled wickedly. "Hm...let's see then, Tare." he chuckled, circling the group. "A little birdie for starters, the main course is four lion cubs and for you're just deserts two young humans."

Solar looked at the smallest dog, who was standing nearby with his tongue hanging out of his dribbling mouth. "What do you think we should do with these trespassers, Jag?" he asked, eying the group hungrily.

"Have dinner!" the younger dog barked. "Eat! Food! Yum!" he licked his chops while drooling uncontrollably.

Solar smirked, "That's just what I was thinkin'."

Tii gulped. These dogs were planning on eating them! This wasn't good. They had to get out of here or end up in these beasts stomachs. The bird hopped down from Shamwari's head, "We never meant to come across on you're land. Just a simple mistake of cat curiosity" he said, glaring at the lions.

Tii beckoned the others to move away, "Now that we know that this is you're home we'll just leave and be on our -"

Tii didn't get very far as Tare stepped on his tail feathers. "Wait-wait-wait!" she said, looking down at him. "I know you. You're the king's little bird flunky."

Angered by Tare's insulting word about his father, Tii puffed out his feathers and pecked her paw hard, making her yelp and get off. "My father is the king's majordomo and I'm his son, Tii!"

Solar eyed Malka and Serafina as he circled around the two cubs and humans, "So that would make the two of you the royal twins."

"That's right." Malka growled, glaring up at the larger animal.

The three dogs began to circle around the children, twins and bird. They completely forgot all about Ushaki and Viva. Seeing it as a chance to escape, the two cubs ran off to fetch help though they regretted leaving their friends. They only hoped that they would be back in time.

Seeing the two making a run for it, the others tried to distract the dogs. "So what are you mangy mutts gonna do?" Shamwari asked bravely. "You can't do anything to us."

"Er...actually they can." Rajah said. She looked at the dogs nervously, "Don't forget. We are in they're territory."

"But they sneak onto our land all the time!" Serafina pointed out.

Malka growled at the dogs. His grandfather had told him all about these creatures and they were no better than the hyenas. "My grandpa's told me everything about you!" he said boastfully. "He's says that you're nothing but stupid and mangy mutts with hair between you're toes!"

The others looked up in fear as the dogs snarled angrily. Looking into they're gleaming golden yellow eyes they could see anger and hunger. Now they were in really big trouble!

"Ix-nay on the opioid-stay!" Tii whispered to Malka.

"Hey, major dodo!" Solar barked. "You are you callin' opioid-stay?" He gave the young hornbill his famous _'I'm a carnivore and I'm gonna devour you whole' _look.

Tii gulped. "Oh, my-my-my, it's been a pleasure meeting you but I think it's time to go!" He and the others started to walk away, but Tare blocked their path.

"What's the rush?" she taunted, forcing them back. "We were just about to have dinner and we'd love for you to stick around."

Jag licked chops as drool dribbled from his lips and tongue. "Food! Yum! Yum!" he laughed. "Yummy, yummy in tummy!"

"Oh man!" Solar said, he approached Malka with drool leaking from his lips. "I can't remember the last time I had lion cubs for dinner!" He pulled on the young lion's tail.

"Hey!" Malka cried as he fell onto his back. He kicked his legs wildly in the air and growled.

Tare suddenly slapped Solar's paw, making him let go of Malka. "Wait-wait-wait!" she said, looking up at her brother. "I'm havin' the cubs and Jag's havin' the kids!"

Jag nodded his head frantically, "Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"You will not!" Solar snarled, turning to his brother and sister. "You can have the bird! You're not givin' me the bird!"

The three dogs began to argue about who was going to eat who. They completely forgot all about the children, twins and bird. Seeing it as a chance to escape, the young friends quietly sneaked under Solar and Tare's legs. The dogs just continued to argue. They didn't even notice that the young friends were gone.

"Alright-alright!" Tare said, waving her paw. "We'll split the bird! But I get the wings!"

Solar just grumbled, "Oh, sure – and I get stuck with the bill!"

"Okey-we'll split the bill!" Tare snarled impatiently.

Jag suddenly jumped in between his two arguing siblings and began to bark while pointing. "Uh-uh-uh!" he cried. "Cubs! Bird! Humans! Uh-uh-uh!"

"WHAT!" Tare snarled. "What is it, Jag?"

Solar looked in the direction Jag was pointing. There, out in the distance, were the cubs and children. "They're getting' away!" he barked. "After 'em!"

The three wild dogs snarled, snapped they're powerful jaws and began to give chase.

The cubs and children ran while Tii flew ahead in the air. Tii flew so fast that pretty soon the others lost sight of him. The young hornbill didn't want to leave his friends, but he had to get help and fast!

As the group ran, Shamwari heard the sound of rushing paws and claws behind them. Looking over his shoulder he saw the approaching dog pack. "Oh no!" he cried. "It's the dopey dog trio!"

"Oh, not them again!" Serafina groaned.

Rajah knew that as a group they made an easy target, but separated it was easier to escape. "Let's split up!" she said.

The others nodded. Shamwari and Rajah quickly ran up a path on the canyon wall while Malka and Serafina continued to run ahead. Ignoring the children, the pack continued to chase the young cubs.

Malka and Serafina ran with all they're strength as they're hearts pounded in they're chests. They dodged rocks, logs and boulders as they ran. They quickly ran up another path on the canyon wall and the pack followed.

A moment later, the canyon walls ended unexpectedly, and the cubs found themselves running across a short stretch of open ground. That ground, too, ended sharply - in a plateau overlooking the boiling geysers. The cubs pulled up short. Looking down they saw a huge cluster of geysers, shooting boiling water up into the air. Turning they came face to face with the wild dogs who smacked they're lips with glee. They were trapped.

Serafina trembled in fear and huddled against her brother. Seeing how scared his twin was, Malka stepped bravely in front of his sister and growled fiercely. As young as he was, Malka did have a very fierce growl.

The pack just laughed and continued to approach the cubs. After so long, they finally had a meal fit for a king...or a king fit for a meal.

"Hey, flea bags!"

The animals looked up to see Shamwari and Rajah standing upon a ledge just above them. Malka and

Serafina smiled while the dogs growled.

Shamwari winked at the cubs then turned to Rajah. "Hey, Rajah what do you call a wild dog with half a brain?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know." Rajah said.

"Lucky!" he laughed. "They don't have brains!"

Shamwari and Rajah burst out laughing. The cubs had to cover they're mouths to stop giggling. Even Jag laughed, not knowing they were talking about him. Solar swatted his brother, "They're talking about us!"

Tare growled with a dangerous look in her eyes, "For you're last meal, you're gonna eat those words!"

The small pack jumped up onto the ledge just below the children, ready to tear them apart. They saw they're victims faces were spread with a confident grin. They were confused and so were the cubs. What the dogs didn't realize was that they were standing upon a see – saw like rock formation. Which was just what the children were waiting for them to do.

"Hasta – la – vista puppies!" Shamwari shouted.

Shamwari and Rajah jumped down on the other end. With the added weight from they're jump, the youngsters sent the wild dogs flying into the air. They tumbled through the air until all three landed in the geysers.

The geysers began to rumble and the dogs felt the water beginning to grow warmer, burning they're rears. "AhhhhHHHHH!" the dogs were shot into the air by a blast of steam from the geysers.

From the canyon wall the children and cubs watched as the three wild dogs were blasted into the air with fire coming from they're tails. The canines were blasted up, up and away. Far away. The young friends laughed hysterically as they climbed up the canyon wall to the grasslands of the Pridelands.

"That was awesome!" Malka said, walking beside Shamwari. "You were so cool!"

Shamwari smiled, "You were pretty cool too. You were really brave to face those mutts."

Serafina put her paw upon Rajah's knee as she knelt down. "You know, you're really smart." she said. "Not everyone can think up an idea like that."

Rajah smiled and stroked Serafina's head, "You're not so bad at all."

"Yeah!" Shamwari agreed, kneeling to stroke Malka. "And to think that our parents told us that lions were dangerous."

Malka blinked. Unable to believe that they're parents had told them the same things about each other. "You know it's kinda strange that our parents think the same way about each other." he said.

"I know." Shamwari said. "Strange, huh?"

Serafina just smiled and snuggled into Rajah's arms. She really liked this human and wanted to be her friend more than anything. She knew that they're parents wouldn't approve of it, but if they got to know the humans then maybe they would like them. "So...do you wanna be friends?" she asked, looking up.

A huge smile lit up on Rajah's face, "You bet!"

"Yeah!" Shamwari smiled from ear to ear. "Best friends!"

Malka and Serafina wagged they're tails.

"So...do you guys like to play?" Malka asked slyly.

"Yeah, you bet we do!" Shamwari said, as he and Rajah stood up.

"Great! Not it! You're it!" Malka touched Shamwari's hand with his paw then ran off. The girls quickly followed.

Shamwari blinked then smiled, "Maybe, but not for long!" he chased after his friends.

The four new friends quickly began a game of tag. Running and chasing each other through the grasslands. Shamwari ran after Malka, but just as he was about to tag him there was a deafening roar and a large brown paw stepped in front of him and Rajah quickly hid behind him.

Looking up, the young boy and girl met the angered face of a large and fierce lion with a scar across his left eye. It was Kovu!

Then there was another roar. This time it was Kiara. She walked up to Kovu's side and growled at the two humans.

The two large lions snarled angrily as they stood between the two young children and cubs. Malka and Serafina could only watch helplessly as their parents slowly approached their friends.

Suddenly there was another sound. But it wasn't a roar. It sounded like a loud clap of thunder. Shamwari and Rajah knew that sound all too well. It was the sound of a gun shot! Just then a man and woman jumped in front of the children.

The man was a tall and handsome man with deeply muscled arms. He had a strong, muscular chest and broad shoulders. His dark hair was messy and unruly. He had deeply tanned skin and golden yellow eyes. He wore a red and gold waistcoat with black trousers and worn down brown boots. He also had a knife tucked into his thick belt. In his hands he held a large rifle with smoke coming from the end.

The woman was a slim and beautiful woman with tanned, but fair skin. Her long, raven black hair was woven and braided in many ways, and she had honey brown eyes. She wore a blue and gold dress with old sandles. She also wore a blue headband around her head. Like the man she too carried weapons, a bow and arrows.

Kovu growled at the man, "Akida."

"Kovu." he said, pointing his rifle at the lion.

Kiara snarled at the woman, "Kilinda."

"Kiara." she said, pointing an arrow at the lioness.

There were suddenly more roars as more lions appeared. Turning, Malka and Serafina saw the whole pride approaching. Ushaki was there with his father, Viva was there with her mother and Tii was there with his father. Even Simba and Nala were there with Timon and Pumbaa.

Looking back, Shamwari and Rajah saw that the rest of they're clan was coming to help. Some with guns and others with fierce dogs. They all got ready with they're rifles while the lions just growled and the dogs barked.

"Simba." Akida glared at the elderly lion.

Simba growled, "Akida."

"Nala." Kilinda leered down at the old lioness.

Nala snarled, "Kilinda."

"Timon and Pumbaa." Timon said, pointing to himself and the warthog whom's head he sat upon. "Great!

Now that the introductions are over...GET OFF OF OUR PRIDELANDS!"

"You're Pridelands!" Akida shouted. In his rage, he shot another bullet harmlessly into the sky.

Timon and Pumbaa screamed. Pumbaa ran up to Simba and hid under his legs while Timon jumped into his head and hid in his mane.

"Our clan has lived in these lands for generations." Kilinda said, leering down at the little meerkat. "They shall always belong to us!"

"Our pride has lived here far longer than you humans!" Kovu growled, approaching Akida. "Now leave our lands!"

Akida stood his ground, "My son, Shamwari, born leader of the clan, has as much right to wander these lands as much as you're cubs do." He looked down at the cubs with such cold eyes that it made the twins shudder.

Kovu growled so fiercely at the young children that they whimpered in fright and hid behind they're parents.

"Just because you're humans doesn't mean that you're superior to us!" Kiara growled, stepping forward. "We lions have lived on this earth far longer before you humans came and moved into our land. Now you and you're young children get out!"

The four youngsters gasped. If they were forced to leave then they couldn't see each other! Why couldn't they're clan and pride just get along?

"Come children, we're leaving." Kilinda said, guiding Shamwari and Rajah away.

"Come on little ones, let's go." Kiara said, nudging her cubs away.

But the youngsters weren't going to stand for this! They didn't want to leave each other! They had to make they're clan and pride see that they were friends! They wanted them to understand that they could be friends!

They quickly ran out of they're parents reach and ran up to each other. Malka jumped into Shamwari's open arms as he knelt down and Serafina did the same with Rajah. Both the pride and clan were shocked by this.

Kovu and Kiara couldn't believe that their cubs had willingly jumped into the young humans arms while Akida and Kilinda were unable to believe that they're children had happily ran up to the young lions.

Akida's shock quickly melted into anger. "Shamwari, get away from those beasts!" he ordered.

"No!" Shamwari said, shaking his head. "You can't split us up!"

Malka looked at his father, "We're friends!"

This shocked both sides even more. How could they be friends? Both sides thinking that it would be dangerous to be friends with the other side. The lions thought that humans were a great threat to their survival while the humans thought that the lions were killers.

Kovu growled at his cubs, "A friendship like that would never work out! Humans and lions can never be friends!"

Serafina hugged Rajah tighter, "Yes, we can!"

"But why can't we be friends?" Rajah asked, looking up at her mother.

Kilinda looked at her daughter sternly, "Because lions are killers!"

"And humans are a threat!" Kiara snarled back.

The rest of the pride snarled and Pumbaa snorted. The clan raised they're guns and the dogs barked. Both sides ready to strike if necessary.

The youngsters sighed. They knew that they couldn't disobey they're parents. Besides, if they continued to protest then it would just make matters worse. The children and cubs looked into each others eyes sadly. It was true. They could never be friends.

Malka and Serafina slowly slid off of their friends laps as Shamwari and Rajah slowly rose to they're feet. Rajah kept a tight hold of Serafina's paw as did Shamwari with Malka. They're grips on each other slowly loosened as they're parents picked them up from behind.

Akida picked his son up as Kovu did with his own son. Kilinda scooped up her daughter as Kiara did the same with her own daughter.

"Let's go!" he ordered the clan. "We're leaving...for now." Then the humans and their dogs began to take their leave.

"Come." Kiara ordered the pride. "We're finished here." The pride took their leave back to Pride Rock.

Kopa and Vitani picked up they're son and daughter. Zazu flew with his son following and Timon hopped back onto Pumbaa's head as the warthog trotted after them.

As the pride turned, Malka and Serafina looked back at the retreating clan with longing eyes. At the same time, Shamwari and Rajah looked over they're parents' shoulders at the disappearing pride and waved.

"Good bye..." they whispered so softly that it seemed they only mouthed it. Then the young children and cubs sadly returned to they're homes.


	4. Are We One?

The Lion King

Kiara & Kovu's Circle of Life 

Chapter 4: Are We One?

The sun began to end it's journey across the sapphire sky as the dawn turned into dusk. The day animals like the giraffes and monkeys began to turn in for the night while the night animals like the bats and snakes came out to begin they're hunts. But one group of animals took they're journey back home whilst carrying they're youngsters in they're mouths.

The lions made they're way back to Pride Rock with Kopa and Vitani at the head of the pride while Zazu flew over head. Trailing behind the group were Kovu and Kiara as they carried their cubs in their mouths. Ahead of them walked Simba and Nala.

As they walked down a hill, Simba suddenly noticed that Kiara and Kovu weren't following. Looking back he saw them both standing at the top of the hill. "Kiara?" he questioned. "Kovu?"

The young lioness and lion said nothing, they only looked down at the cubs that they held in they're mouths.

Simba smiled wearily and nodded his grayish mane in understanding. He turned to the rest of the pride who were waiting for their king and queen. "Come." he ordered. "We must leave them for now."

The lioness' and lions nodded approvingly. As they followed the elderly lion king, Ushaki, Viva and Tii looked back at their friends. They knew that Kiara and Kovu were going to have a serious talk with Malka and Serafina. Looking up at they're own parents, they knew that they were in for they're own night of lecturing.

Tii groaned as he flew after his father, "I never should have listened to those cats!"

"Told you this was a bad idea." Viva whispered to Ushaki.

Ushaki just growled, "Oh, shut up!"

Kiara and Kovu looked at each other then went they're separate ways. Kiara went to the camel thorn tree while Kovu headed out towards the hills of the grasslands. Both Malka and Serafina knew that they were in big trouble now.

* * *

Soon under the fire of the setting sun, Kovu stopped at the top of a large hill. The great lion gently placed the young cub down in the soft grass.

Malka looked up at his father and gave him a nervous smile. Kovu just stared down at his son sternly. Malka sighed and flattened his ears in guilt knowing that his father wasn't at all happy with him.

Kovu closed his eyes and sighed then looked down at his son. "Malka, I'm very disappointed in you." he said in a firm tone. "You're mother and I told you not to go near the Wastelands, but you deliberately disobeyed us! And we warned you that humans are dangerous, but you were willing to become friends with one!"

"I know...but I..." Malka defaulted. Sighing, he stared down at the ground feeling ashamed and small.

Staring down at his son, Kovu's eyes softened, "Malka, you need to understand that you're mother and I only want what's best for you and you're sister. We don't want to lose either of you."

"I know, dad." Malka said, looking up into his father's emerald depths.

Kovu nuzzled his son while gently placing a paw around his shoulders, "You need to be more careful. I won't always be there to protect you. There will be a time when you will have to learn to stand on you're own four feet."

"But I can look after myself." Malka protested. He stood up on his hind legs and began to kick, punch and slash as he had done earlier. "See?"

Kovu couldn't help, but chuckle at his son's enthusiasm. He shook his mighty mane and sighed. One thing was clear. If Malka was going to be the next ruler he wasn't going to be any ordinary king. He was already braver and bolder than most of the grown lions. But Kovu knew that it took more than just bravery to rule a kingdom.

"Son, ruling a kingdom may sound easy, but it's not." Kovu explained, as Malka got back down on all fours. "It takes a lot more than just strength or courage to rule a kingdom. A king must be wise as well as brave."

Malka understood. He nodded sheepishly, feeling very small. Malka looked up at his father in admiration. His dark mane blew in the evening breeze and looking deeply into his eyes Malka could see a great sense of respect, justice, kindness and love. His father was so brave, strong, wise and kind. Everything that Malka wanted to be. But if his father was so wise why couldn't he see that the humans weren't dangerous? Why couldn't he and Shamwari be friends?

Kovu had told his son the story of how Simba and Zira's two prides had become one many times. They had learned to see through the past and let go of what had been. So why couldn't they do the same with the humans?

"Dad," the cub asked slowly. "You've told me that grandpa Simba and grandma Zira's two prides became one...can't we do the same with the humans? I mean...are we one?"

Within a split second Kovu's gentle expression changed to a look of pure hate. Fur bristling with fury, claws extended out of his paws as his pupils turned into slits and a deep, harsh growl rumbled in his throat. Never in his life had he ever heard such a ridiculous suggestion! It was no thanks to those murdering two-leggers that Kovu had lost his father. As long as he lived to hunt and run, he would never forgive those creatures for their crime.

Looking down at his sandy colored son, Kovu saw the surprised and rather frightened look on his young face. Kovu knew that getting angry with his son for asking an innocent question would serve no purpose. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Kovu began to calm down. "No, son." he said gently. "That wouldn't work out. We're two entirely different species. We could never be one."

"But can't we..." Malka began.

Kovu chuckled and shook his head, "Oh Malka, must you know everything?"

Malka sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. It seemed like his father would never accept the humans. He looked up at the great lion. His father was such a powerful king. He was greatly loved by those who respected him and despised by those who feared him. In every way, Malka hoped that he would be a great king just like his father.

"Dad," Malka asked, placing a small paw upon his father's much larger one. "If you and mom ever choose me to rule the Pridelands...do you think I'll be a good king..."

Looking into the cub's eyes, Kovu noticed the unsure look in his son's gaze. He smiled reassuringly, placing a paw around the cub's small shoulders, "I think you'll make a fine king. You are my son and are apart of the Great Circle of Life. As am I."

The great lion looked out over the grasslands as the dying light of the sun spread its golden glory across every plant and animal. "Everything the light touches is apart of the Great Circle." Kovu explained. "Every living creature has a place and a purpose. From the smallest ant to the largest elephant. We are one."

Kovu looked down at the confused cub, "We are brothers to all creatures. In the Great Circle we remain truly, brothers all the same."

Malka looked up at the great lion, puzzled. He wasn't sure what his father's wise words meant. "I don't understand."

The lion king just smiled. Malka didn't understand now, but someday he would come to realize what Kovu meant. He nuzzled the cub with his nose, "You will son. You will."

Father and son sat there, watching the sun go down. As they sat, Malka wondered about what his father had said. If they were brothers to all creatures didn't that include the humans? Despite how different they were, they too were a part of the Circle of Life. But his father had said that the humans and lions weren't one. Malka's heart sank, he felt so confused.

Looking at the sun, he thought of Shamwari. He had been kind and gentle. Not at all like the way his mother and father had described. In his heart, Malka hoped that he would see the boy again.

* * *

Soon under the fire of the setting sun, Kiara stopped next to the camel thorn tree. The young queen still remembered the time that her father had brought her here as a cub after she had wandered into the Outlands. The golden lioness gently placed the brown cub down upon a boulder.

Looking up at her mother with nervous eyes, Serafina flattened her ears in guilt. Kiara stared down at her daughter sternly. Serafina sighed and looked away. From the look in her mother's ruby red eyes, Serafina knew that she wasn't happy.

Closing her eyes, Kiara sighed then looked at her daughter. "Serafina, what do you think you were doing?" she asked in a firm tone. "You and you're brother acted foolishly today! You could've been killed!"

"But, mom...we...I never meant to disobey..." Serafina began. Struggling to tell her mother that she was sorry.

Seeing that her daughter was struggling to apologize, Kiara's gaze softened. "Serafina, you're father and I tell you and you're brother these things because we love you. We don't want to lose either of you."

"I know." Serafina said, looking up at her mother.

Kiara nuzzled her daughter gently, "If something happened to either of you I don't know what you're father and I would do. I won't always be there to guide you. One day you will have to learn to think for yourself."

"But I can think for myself." Serafina protested. She sat straight and tall, and held her head high. "You've taught me everything I know. I could take care of myself. And if I'm queen then everyone will respect me."

Kiara giggled and shook her head with a sigh. Yes, it was true. As young as she was, Serafina was very wise beyond her age. If she became the next ruler she wouldn't be any ordinary queen. She was already wiser and smarter than most of the grown lioness'. But as wise as she was, Serafina was very headstrong. Kiara knew that there was more to ruling a kingdom that getting you're own way all the time.

"Serafina, there's more to ruling a kingdom than getting you're own way all the time." Kiara explained, as Serafina jumped down beside her. "You must respect the ways of others and learn from those ways. As wise as a queen may be there are still many things she needs to learn."

Serafina understood and nodded sheepishly, feeling very small. She stared at her mother with great respect. Her golden coat shone in the sun's rays and looking deeply into her eyes Serafina could see a great sense of respect, justice, kindness and love. Her mother was so brave, strong, wise and kind. Everything that Serafina hoped to become. But although her mother was very wise why couldn't he see that the humans weren't dangerous? Why couldn't she and Rajah be friends?

Many times Serafina had heard the story of how Simba and Zira's two prides had become one. They had learned let go of what had been. So couldn't they do the same with the humans?

"Mom," the cub asked slowly. "You've said that grandpa Simba and grandma Zira's two prides became one...can't we do the same with the humans? I mean...are we one?"

Kiara stared down at her daughter, wandering how to answer her. At her young age, Serafina couldn't possibly understand that a friendship with the humans would never work. Although both pride and clan took what nature had to offer and respected the laws of the wild, they could never unite as one. They were two different species. Besides that, Kiara knew that Kovu would never let that happen. He would sooner die than come at peace with the humans.

Slowly letting out a breath, Kiara answered gently, "No, honey. That wouldn't work out. We could never be one with something outside our own species."

Serafina began. "But can't we..."

"Oh Serafina, why are you so full of curiosity?" Kiara giggled, shaking her head.

Serafina slumped her shoulders, knowing that it was pointless to argue. She looked up at the beautiful lioness. Her mother was such a powerful queen. Those who respected her loved her very much and those who despised her feared her greatly. Serafina hoped that some day she would become a great queen like her mother.

"Mom," Serafina asked, placing a small paw upon her mother's large leg. "If you and papa choose me to be the next ruler..do you think I'll be a good queen..."

Gazing down into her daughter's eyes, Kiara could see the unsure look in the cub's gaze. Smiling reassuringly, she placed a paw around the cub's much smaller shoulders, "I believe you'll make a fine queen one day. You are apart of me and apart of the Great Circle of Life. As I am too."

The golden lioness looked out over the grasslands as the sun began to end it's journey across the sky while spreading its light across every plant and animal. "If you look upon everything the light touches every plant, green or bare, and every creature, great or small, are all apart of the Great Circle of Life." Kiara explained.

"Every living creature has its place and a purpose in life. From the shortest parrie dog to the tallest giraffe. We are one."

Kiara looked down at the confused cub, "We are brothers to all creatures. In the Great Circle we remain truly, brothers all the same."

Serafina stared at her mother, puzzled. She didn't understand what her mother's words of wisdom meant. "I don't understand."

The young queen only smiled. Serafina didn't understand now, but as she grew older she would. She gently licked the top of the cub's head, "You will, my little one. You will."

Mother and daughter lay in the shade of the tree, watching as the sun end it's journey. Sitting in silence, Serafina thought about what her mother had said. Her mother had said that the lions could never be one with the humans because they weren't the same. But all the other animals were different and yet they were brothers to them. How could they be one with other animals and not with the humans? Serafina felt her heart sink, she felt so confused.

Gazing into the darkening sky, the face of Rajah came to her thoughts. The young girl wasn't at all the way her mother and father had described. She had been kind and gentle. In her heart, Serafina hoped that she would see the girl again.


End file.
